This invention relates to a system for reversibly transforming rotary motion into self-guided rectilinear motion.
Rotary motion can be obtained from rectilinear motion in various known ways which are differently reversible. The connecting rod-crank mechanism and the cam-tappet mechanism are those which because of their simplicity and symmetricality have found practically unlimited use.